


Hot Spring Tears

by ScarletSorceress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Let these boys be in love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Touch-Starved, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Who knew, when they had planned this little trip out, that it would end the way it did? He had tried to make it as perfect as possible, exactly what Ace deserved!But. He. Couldn't. Stop. Crying!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Hot Spring Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/gifts).



> So yeah...this is a thing that took me longer than it should. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to the Amazing Aibhilin who helped inspire this little idea and so many more...

"You know what we haven't done in ages?" 

Sabo looked up from the report he was reading, sending his boyfriend a puzzled look. Ace grinned from where he lay, reclining on his bed. 

"Had a bath together." 

"Really?" Sabo laughed incredulously. "You want to have sex in the one place you're essentially a noodle?" 

"Hey!" Ace protested, pushing himself up to glare at his laughing blonde. "I'm not entirely useless. And who said anything bout sex? Get your mind out the gutter, perve!" 

"Sorry, sorry," Sabo laughed, tucking curls behind his ears as he turned his attention back to his work. "Can you really blame me, though?" 

Ace flushed, thinking back on the week they'd just had. No, he really couldn't blame Sabo at all; marathon sex didn't really happen for the non-perverted. But it was only because Sabo had just gotten back from a three-month-long mission! Anyone would jump the blonde after that; it just so happened that Ace got that privilege. 

The privilege of loving Sabo; that's what it really was. Ace always knew he was lucky to have the other boy in his life (five years of laughter, seven years of pain, three years of searching to bring him home again) and to be able to love him? That was something he never imagined would be in the cards for his life. But Sabo had never been one to take his self-deprecating attitude. 

He stomped all over that the first time he told Ace he loved him, way back when they were nine. It really shouldn't have surprised him that, amnesiac or not, Sabo would still be the same in that regard. Would still love him just as fiercely, still love him enough for the both of them. 

"So, bathing together?" A teasing smile brought Ace from his thoughts, the blonde putting away the last of his paperwork. Whilst Ace had been reminiscing; Sabo had taken the opportunity to finish up all his work. Now he had more free time to spend with the one he came here for. 

"The next island we're docking at is supposed to have good hot springs." 

"Yeah? The whole crew will want to go there then." Ace groaned, flopping back into his bed. It was proven time and time again, anytime the Shirohige Kaizoku docked at a hot spring, the crew would be out like they'd never seen fresh water in their lives. They had perfectly good showers on board for Sea's sake! 

"Well, if you want to do this so badly, I can try and pull a few strings." Sabo smiled, pushing himself off his chair to stumble over to the bed. Flopping down with a grace that should be illegal, he stretched out next to Ace, throwing a contented smile up at blinking silver eyes. 

"What? You're comfy." 

"I'm made of muscle?" Ace offered a token protest, shifting so his arm could cushion Sabo's head better. 

"So was the Tiger Lord but you don't see me cuddling him. Besides, you're warm." That angelic smile really didn't fit Sabo's face properly. Maybe to someone else, it might have worked, but Ace had watched that smile evolve. No way was he being swindled by it just to be a pillow. And wrapping his arms around Sabo's waist to keep the heat between them was entirely his own decision! 

Burying his face in golden curls, Ace inhaled the fresh scent of mint that clung to Sabo's hair, feeling his muscles relax as they lay together. He had missed this. As fun as their sex marathon was, the comfort that came from having Sabo at his side was something he found himself missing every day. 

"Any bells and whistles you want to this whole bathing together thing?" Sabo asked, fingers idly tracing the freckles across his sides. Trying his best to repress his shivers, Ace unconsciously tightened his hold on his revolutionary. 

"Don't have to be fancy, just needs to be with you." 

* * *

Whatever strings Sabo pulled, Ace was content not to know. Certainly content enough to not fall for that smug little grin as he took in their surroundings. And he most certainly wasn't curious about the exchange between Sabo and the receptionist, with their stupid secretive smiles and stupid secretive code words. 

~~His curiosity was killing him.~~

"Nice place," Ace finally managed, dumping his rucksack down at the door before pulling off his shoes. Sabo had said to pack an overnight bag, just in case, but did he really have to do this? 

This being the two-person rented room with a private hot spring in the back. High walls to give privacy and to keep the noise of the onsen far away. A fancy bottle kept in a bucket of ice waiting on a table next to the open doors. 

"You were the one being all nostalgic," Sabo reminded him, stripping off his coat and handing it neatly on the hooks. Batting out any creases as he sent a teasing smile Ace's way. 

Heart swelling, Ace barely managed a smile back, turning to hide his flustered face. He shouldn't be getting all bothered over something Sabo did every time he came to visit! But there was a sickening sense of normality in it, Sabo taking off his coat, making sure it was nice and neat before he even stepped fully into a room. And distantly, something in Ace melted at the repeated motion, his normality, the domesticity of just a single act. 

"How does this mean nostalgia?" Ace struggled to get out, moving further into the room to inspect the bottle—some kind of bubbling wine by the looks of it, with a small card next to it reading' Congratulations'. Congratulations on what? 

"…You were talking about when we were kids. I know that this isn't Dadan's place, but it was the closest I could get, and I just thought-" 

Cutting off Sabo's ramblings, sweet as they were, Ace cupped his cheeks gently and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jeez, this man. Tell him one thing, and he'll build a palace out of blankets and dreams, held aloft by memories. 

"Thanks' Bo. You really didn't have to do all this though." 

"…I wanted to though." Sabo pouted, bringing their foreheads together as he clung to Ace's hips. Simple touches that grounded them together filled them with a warmth that ached for too long spent without." And it's not like I have anyone else to spend the money on until Luffy gets here." 

"You get paid?" Ace asked, pulling back a little in his surprise. 

Mismatched eyes blinked at him slowly, before Sabo threw his head back and laughed. Full-bodied, shoulder shaking, snorted and giggling in the way Ace loved but Sabo hated. And despite not appreciating being laughed at, Ace couldn't stop his grin from the sound alone. 

"Of course, I get paid, you dork," Sabo laughed, leaning against him as he shook." Did you think we weren't paying our people?" 

"…Maybe?" Ace admitted sheepishly, grabbing tight to Sabo's hand as he led them to explore a little bit. The heat in his face had flared to life once more; honestly, it was a miracle he wasn't on fire right now. 

"Dork," Sabo chuckled fondly, finally calming down as he followed Ace out into their private bath. Already steam settled across their faces, clinging to waves and curls as if to stay forever—warmth in their own little bubble of time. 

"Oh, go get changed," Ace grumbled, pushing the other away half-heartedly. Already his side felt weirdly hollow, screaming for Sabo to come back. Crouching beside the water, he let his fingers trail lightly against the surface. Even that was enough to make him tired, and he quickly pulled his hand back. Luckily there was a shallow bench in the rock that he could sit on, but it was still a bit strange. 

Most of his crew would probably call him crazy (Duece already had when he asked what Ace was planning for the weekend), but he wanted to do this for Sabo. Wanted just an evening where he could take care of him. Every visit, counted by the bags under his eyes, the collections of new scars and bruises, a newspaper article warning the world of these terrorists and their schemes. Each morning, he would go to Marco, desperate for any kind of news, only to be told that Sabo was a sneaky bastard, he wouldn't get caught. 

Which he knew! 

Knew better than Marco, better than Thatch, better than all the people that tried to comfort him whenever a report on the Revolution popped up. 

He knew better than anyone on the planet that Sabo was smart. Smart and sneaky, and plain sadistic when he wanted to be. A street rat garbed in the poise of a gentleman, given purpose by watching his world burn around him. A weapon, a soldier, a Chief, an ally, a friend, a brother, _a saviour_.

But to him; he was just Sabo. His best friend turned brother, turned lover. And no matter how strong Sabo was, Ace would still worry about it. 

"...Berri for your thoughts?" 

Warmth pressed against his side, and Ace could finally release the breath he had been caught on. Today he didn't need to worry. Today, he could just _be_. 

"You can do without these ones. Wouldn't want to waste that hazard pay," Ace teased, raking his eyes over to gaze at Sabo. 

Scars that stretched across his left side, muscles that flexed and folded as he sat down beside Ace, golden hair and jewelled eyes glinting at him through the steam. All for him. 

"...kisses for your thoughts?" Sabo tried again, slipping his feet into the water with a pleased little sigh. 

"Much more tempting," Ace grinned before gently pushing Sabo's back. "Get in properly Sab' I'll go find stuff for your hair." 

"In my bag, black pouch on the inside," Sabo called as Ace stood up, slipping off his towel before sinking into the water. A contented hum rising in the steam.

Taking a moment to locate the bag ~~(of course, it was right next to the door, organised into sections, paranoid little neat freak)~~ , Ace gave himself a mental shake. He couldn't be worried about tomorrow or sad about yesterday; all that mattered was living in today. Picking up the black pouch in question, Ace could hear several clinking bottles inside. Shrugging, he took the whole thing, heading back to where he could put his mind at ease. 

Smiling softly as he watched Sabo float, Ace sat back down at the edge, gingerly dipping his toes in. Already, it was as if his bones were melting under exhaustion, his strength seeping away until he was almost bent over himself. But a familiar grip around his ankles forced his heavy head upwards, staring at moon and ocean eyes. 

"Do you want help?" Sabo asked quietly, rubbing soothing thumbs across the heels of his feet. 

Shaking his head, Ace managed to pull his legs back up, taking a minute the breathe as he sat, cross-legged and calm, beside the pool. 

"I'm alright. Might want your help later but I wanted to treat you first." 

"You're treating me right now." Sabo grinned with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, peering up from in front of Ace's legs. 

"When did you turn into a goddamn perve?" Ace complains half-heartedly, beating back a blush with all he had in him. He really shouldn't say things like that; Seas knew just what watching Sabo put on his gloves did to him.

"When I met you." Sabo shrugged, grinning in a way that meant that he had seen the blush seeping across tan skin despite Ace's best efforts.

"The first time, or the second?" Ace grumbled, pulling Sabo's black bag towards him. Opening it up, he saw five bottles, three that looked like they could maybe be a gel, one that looked like it had a dropper inside, and the last which was more like a tub. The smell of mint drifted past him, and he couldn't help the reflexive smile. This was probably why Sabo always smelled like mint. 

"Take your pick, does it really matter?" Sabo grinned, reaching out to start arranging the bottles in a specific order. Tall, medium, tall, short, tub. 

"Given that we were _five_ when we first met, I'd say it does." Ace hissed, patting at Sabo's hands when he went to pick up the first of his bottles. "Anyway, which one first, pervert?" 

"Shampoo, conditioner, soap, hair oil, hand cream." Sabo recited automatically, pointing to each bottle in turn. "Hack makes me repeat it back to him, so I know to pack them." 

"It seems like Hack and Koala have a time between them making sure your head stays on." 

"I tell them I can take care of myself, but they never believe me!" 

"I don't believe you, and I lived with you for five years."

"We were kids! That doesn't count!"

"Try telling that to the guy who didn't watch you wake up, put your trousers on backwards, then get confused when your boots didn't fit over your hands."

"I was exhausted!" Sabo pouted, crossing his arms beneath the water. 

"You were a mess," Ace agreed, leaning down to kiss him slightly on the nose. Grinning at the slack-jawed expression on Sabo's face, he motioned Sabo to turn around. "Now let me wash your hair." 

"...You want to wash my hair?" Sabo asked quietly, tilting his head in confusion. Almost like the phrase wasn't computing in his brain. 

"I mean if you'll let me?" Ace said, hesitant in the face of Sabo's confusion. He had thought he was pretty straightforward; bathing together and all it entailed. Plus, he could spend days playing with Sabo's curls, mentally thanking the other for growing his hair out. Sure it had been fun when they were kids to pick through those tight little corkscrews; but the length had allowed their pattern to lose some of that tightness, relaxing into soft ringlets. 

"...Sure..." Sabo turned around slowly, dipping beneath the water before rising again. 

Grinning, Ace went to work, picking up the first bottle and working into a lather in his hands. Then, ever so gently, he began to comb it through darkened gold. Following the patterns, of twists and turns and loops, detangling as he went. Letting his fingers linger, rubbing gently at this scalp and behind his ears. Observing the tense line of Sabo's shoulders, Ace forced himself to take his time. Slowly and gently, carefully not to snag a single curl, until Sabo's hair was a sea of bubbles, fresh and bright and smelling like mint. 

"Time to wash the shampoo out." Ace reminded him quietly, a little concerned by Sabo's continued silence. Watching his back as he slipped beneath the water once more. Bubbles foaming to the surface before Sabo popped back up with a ragged breath. 

Reaching out, Ace began to come through the hair again, massaging with his fingers to make sure all the soap was out. A broken little sob reached his ears, and immediately his fingers stilled.

"Sabo? You alright? I didn't pull anything, did I?"

Sabo shook his head, but his shoulders were hitching, and Ace could feel the tremours from where he still had his hands buried in Sabo's curls. 

"Hey, are you alright? Am I doing something wrong?"

Another shake of the head and a keening sob, followed by a broken kind of silence. 

"Sabo...can you tell me what's wrong?" Ace asked, quietly stroking his fingers across Sabo's scalp. For a moment he thought he had made it worse, a tiny wail echoing across the water. But Sabo's shoulders had started to relax, no longer drawn up as though to protect himself. Though he still didn't answer. 

But years with Luffy had taught Ace patience in a way that Sabo learnt through spying. This terrible patience as you waited, waiting for one slip, one sign before you could close in and pull the truth. 

"Don't worry 'Bo; I've got all day. I'm here for you, whatever you need." 

Very quietly, Ace continued with his work, risking the tiredness to scoop up handfuls of water, cupping Sabo's forehead so soap wouldn't run into his eyes. No matter if this stuff was all handmade, soap in the eyes still stung. 

"...sorry..." 

Biting his lip at the small whisper, Ace had to stop himself from pulling his blonde out of the water and into an embrace. But it was a very close thing. 

"Nothing to apologise for. You good?" 

"...I think so..."

"Then we'll be fine." Dropping a kiss to the top of his head, Ace let himself linger there, taking in the warmth of his lover, the subtle tremors of his body, and the minty fresh smell of his hair. 

"Want to tell me what was wrong?"

"...just...overwhelmed..." 

Gently, with all the kindness he could muster ~~(it wasn't enough, could never be enough, not for this selfless boy in front of him)~~ , Ace turned Sabo's head until he could look at that tear-stained face. Eyes bloodshot and shining, even now, lips bitten and bruised from holding in his sobs, Sabo looked so lost, so unsure.

Placing a sweet kiss to the centre of his forehead only made the confusion grow, as a few more tears joined the ones already gathering at his chin. 

"Overwhelmed?"

"...it was... too much...too...good..." Sabo finished lamely, looking distraught at the words that couldn't come. Hands clenching and unclenching beneath the water, his confusion warred with joy, and it was a look Ace was so very familiar with. 

How many times had he looked like that, when Luffy cuddled up to him at night? How many times had he been caught between fleeing and melting, whenever Thatch threw his arm around his shoulders? How much had he cried when, after witnessing one of his worst anxiety attacks to date, Marco had sat him down in his office and ran gentle fingers through his hair? 

How many times had he hovered, scared to touch, to feel, to _love_ , the skin of the man who was across from him now? How many times had he _ached_ only for the warmth to be too much when they finally fell into one another's embrace? 

"If it gets like that again, let me know." Ace smiled softly, reaching out to wipe the tears away, accidentally smearing soap against Sabo's cheeks in a way that made them both chuckle. 

"You're touch-starved Sab', nothing wrong with that. Just let me know when I need to slow down, alright?" 

"...alright..." 

Ever so carefully, Ace went back to his self-appointed task. Taking longer moments between rinses, savouring this quiet time of being together. Being intimate with each other without the heat, the rush, the flood that came with sex. This was calmer, quieter, and far more encompassing that a quick round before a meeting could ever be. 

Running conditioner through gleaming strands, he pulled them straight, whispering words of love and comfort as each curl bounced in his fingers. Pressed love and kindness and devotion against Sabo's head until the blonde had all but melted, boneless against the side of the pool. And when the oils had all been washed away, Sabo reached up to his necklace and _pulled_ , bringing him down to meet him in a kiss at the water's edge. 

A kiss that was chaste as much as it was filthy, slow and soft and needy, but warm and loving too. 

"...Thank you." Sabo pressed against his lips, eyes fever bright and beautiful as they stared up at him.

"Any time," Ace pressed back, cupping his cheeks as he pressed his love against his lips, eyes, cheeks, scars. 

"...I love you, dork."

"I love you too, dummy." 

Grinning hopelessly at each other, they parted once more; Sabo sinking into warm water whilst Ace massaged soap across his shoulders. And maybe someday, Sabo would get used to this. This gentle way of love, of devotion to a person rather than a cause. Of loving simply because they could. 

They had time, and Ace wasn't planning on letting his Revolutionary go any time soon. He had _time_ to show Sabo he was loved, in every little way he could think of...

And Ace couldn't wait to get started. 


End file.
